Amarte es mi pecado
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Es la milésima vez que Integra recibe la orden de la reina de buscar un acompañante, pero solo ahora comenzará a tomar en cuenta esa propuesta.


_Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, perdon por no publicar muy seguido, las tareas me ahogan y, para descansar, escribí esto._

_Espero su opinión, critica o pregunta a través de un review o un PM._

_Hellsing es de Kota Hirano, yo solo lo uso para dejar volar mi imaginación_

_Bienvenidos y disfruten la lectura..._

* * *

_**Amarte es mi pecado:**_

Integra se encuentra enclaustrada en su oficina, el papeleo la sepultaba y las torres de papel tapaban su vista por los grandes ventanales del cuarto, cuando terminó de leer una de las cartas de la reina en la que ella le pedía que buscara partido entre los nobles la botó ignorando por completo su contenido, cogió otro papel pero el tema de un acompañante le quedó sonando en la cabeza

-Que tonta- Se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, deseando ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos- No tengo tiempo para buscar pretendientes o cosas similares- Se enfoca en la carta pero una imagen toma más y más fuerza en su mente, terca como ella misma, Alucard sentado en su silla de siempre, con el mismo sobretodo rojo sangre y sus mismas gafas puestas en la mesa, volvió a sacudir su cabeza con más euforia mientras un tímido rosa cubre sus mejillas.

-¿Me necesita, Ama?- Aparece el rey de Roma, en este caso el príncipe de Valaquia, desde el suelo encontrando a una Integra sumida en sus pensamientos mientras negaba entre maldiciones y susurros, el vampiro encuentra el papel tirado en el suelo y lo recoge leyendo velozmente el contenido- Integra, ¿Qué le vas a responder a la Reina?-

-Eso no te incumbe- Explota ella al fin, primero la carta, luego las imágenes y ahora el causante de sus despistes se presenta como si ella le hubiera invocado con tan solo pensar en él- ¡Largo de mi oficina!- La líder se había levantado bruscamente de la silla apoyándose peligrosamente con ambas manos en la mesa

-Pero si tu me llamaste, Integra- Responde Alucard con esa sonrisa socarrona que hacía derrumbar a Integra por dentro, aunque lo negara abiertamente.

-Yo no he llamado a nadie, chupasangre pervertido- Dice Integra modulando su voz e intentando borrar sus acciones anteriores

-Me llamaste a mí- Asegura el nosferatu sin cambiar su semblante, le encantaba medir el genio de su ama a pesar de que siempre quedaba como un colador a punta de balas- No estoy loco, Integra, te lo aseguro-

-Vete de mi oficina, Alucard, te lo ordeno- Dice ella volviendo a sentarse y cogiendo el papel que estaba estudiando antes de que esos pensamientos la abrumaran; el vampiro solo asiente y se desvanece- Maldito vampiro-

Ya terminado el trabajo, sale al pasillo y encuentra a la parejita del momento, Seras y Pip, muy acaramelados recostados en la puerta de la habitación del mercenario, hablando y riendo animadamente, al ver a su Ama, Seras se despidió del capitán Bernadotte y se acercó a Integra vacilante; desde hace un tiempo, Seras se había vuelto una persona con quien la líder de Hellsing se sentía a gusto, podían hablar largo hasta que Integra comenzaba a bostezar, se habían vuelto confidentes una de la otra.

-Lady Integra, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunta la joven draculina a su Ama quien solo respira hondo y asiente.

-Quiero verte en mi cuarto en diez minutos, Seras, ¿Esta claro?- La de apariencia más joven asiente y vuelve con el capitán quien, preocupado por su Ama, preguntó a su querida sobre el estado de animo de la joven Hellsing.

Pasaron diez minutos exactos y unos pequeños golpes en su puerta la pusieron alerta

-Lady, ¿Puedo pasar?- Integra suspira y le da el paso a su habitación- ¿Le pasa algo?-

-Ponte cómoda, Seras, voy para largo- La draculina se sienta mientras Integra se acomoda en el borde de su cama- Ya sabes la condición, ni Alucard se debe enterar de esto- La otra rubia asiente y la Hellsing se dedica a contarle a su subordinada lo ocurrido-

Después de hablar y debatir por un largo rato con Seras, Integra se va a dormir con más tranquilidad, desde que hablaba con Seras como una confidente ya no era acuciada por sueños subidos de nivel que, para ella, eran exponerse demasiado a un vampiro metiche que usaría cualquier cosa para enfadarla. Al otro día tenía una conversación privada con Enrico Maxwell y Walter la acompañaría así que el descanso era crucial.

En uno de los cafés más conocidos de Londres, Integra y Maxwell discuten acaloradamente sobre la ruptura del tratado del Vaticano con la iglesia protestante hasta que…

-Cierra el pico, Maxwell, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida privada- Replica Integra con voz neutra pero temblorosa

-Me callaré cuando lo quiera- Contraataca el líder de Iscariote- Además, yo no estoy enamorado de mi asesino, no hay nada más hereje que enamorarse de un vampiro- Dice con voz calmada mientras a Integra se le evapora la sangre de lo caliente que la tiene por la rabia.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizaron ambos y pudieron hablar civilizadamente, arreglaron un nuevo tratado en el que ambas partes firmaron con recelos hacia la contraparte para después darse un apretón y largarse a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, en la limusina, Walter intenta hablar con su Ama teniendo como respuesta, únicamente, ruiditos o monosílabos; ella se encuentra dándole vueltas a las palabras de Maxwell.

Al llegar a la mansión encuentra a Alucard sentado en la silla del otro lado del escritorio, las palabras de Maxwell vuelven a resonar como el eco de una campana en su cabeza

-Maldito cerdo- Masculla Alucard al ver a Integra toda distraída e ida, escucha las palabras del líder representante del Vaticano en la mente de su Ama y forma un puño fuertemente apretado- Ama- La aludida se sobresalta y lo mira con esos ojos de océano que a él tanto le gustaban- Permítame matarlo, por favor, nadie la insulta mientras yo esté parado en ésta tierra- Dice serio, dejando de lado su característico humor burlón

-No, déjalo Alucard- Escuchó bien, ¿Verdad?, ella le había tuteado, su mandíbula calló violentamente mientras la veía caminar hacia su puesto- Retírate, por favor, necesito estar sola-

-No puedo hacerlo, eres mi Ama, todo lo que te pase me importa- Alucard se acercó a una peligrosa distancia de ella y esperó, un disparo o un grito, lo que fuera pero nada llegó a él- ¿Por qué estas así?-

-No es nada- Recupera su antiguo porte- Ahora retírate, necesito seguir trabajando con lo de hoy- Alucard no tuvo más remedio que retirarse de nuevo

La noche cogió a Integra desprevenida, el cansancio la mataba y el papeleo no disminuía, decidió concederse veinte minutos de sueño antes de seguir, se recostó en sus brazos y se durmió al instante

-Alucard- Susurró entre sueños- Si por amarte caigo en pecado, prefiero estar sucia a perderte-

El Conde escucha aquella declaración desde el otro lado de la puerta, sonríe y la abre con cautela para no despertar a su amada Integra, acaricia con su mano enguantada la mejilla de su Ama mientras la lleva a su cama, la líder está indefensa pero él no hará nada, dejará esa declaración entre ella, él y la oscuridad de la noche; la recuesta y la cubre con las mantas para que se sienta cómoda y, fiel a ella, se queda a su lado velando por su sueño mientras un pensamiento se escapa de sus labios

-Integra, si amarte es un pecado, prefiero arriesgarme a estar más sucio de lo que ya estoy a perder el faro de tu personalidad en mi no-vida- Susurra a la noche y al bulto entre las sábanas que solo esboza una tenue sonrisa.

_**FIN**_


End file.
